A Secret Smile
by iszgarretthedlund
Summary: i left my life behind because of fear.
1. Prologue

"You have to do this for me"

"You serious? I thought you were joking"

"Would i joke with something like this?"

"That's just it! It's insane what you're asking me to do, that's why i thought it was a joke."

"He asked for you," "How the fuck was i to turn him down?"

"No." "See how simple that was?"

"Great. Ima dead man." ...

"You're fucking lucky that i love you."

Lana stood there, the wind blowing her hair into her face, sending shivers down the back of her neck but she didn't budge.

What separated her from her past was a door. The door she went through a million times before. If she went ahead and gone through there was no way of going back. No way. She could be dead in a few seconds and this story would be over.

If she didn't, she would hold onto the burden of knowing she could have stopped her's brother's death. It was not something she wished upon him, she had to protect him no matter how dior the situation was. If it meant exchanging her life so he can continue his, it wouldn't be an option not to take it.

She cracked her neck from side to side, releasing the tension building up. Straightened herself and pushed the door open.

The smell of smoke and alcohol filled the air. She studied the inside of the building, a couple of drunks were face flat on the counter bar.

"Nothings changed" She saw her objective, striding towards him, his back was facing her direction, she was getting closer. The group of men sitting on the table silenced as they saw who was approaching.

This is it.

She took a big breath to calm her nerves. "Billy"

He knew immediately why the guys went quiet all of a sudden. He turned around and confirmed his assumption.

It could be alcohol, anger and hatred filled his eyes quickly. It was her.

"You wanna die?" Billy stared at her with his glare, it wasn't to intimidate her, he was serious.

"You tried that already don't you remember?," "You failed." She reminded, glaring back at him and only him.


	2. Chapter 1

Clunk.. clunk.. bump.. thud!

I shot my eyes open, 08:55pm in bright flashing neon red. Great, so much for sleeping in. I stared straight at my closed bedroom door praying that an intruder wasn't going to barge in any time. There was a noise outside my room, it sounded like somebody was looking for something.

_This is not happening._

I rose quickly from my bed, grabbing my silver metal based

baseball that was situated in my usual hiding spot behind the bedside table. This is my house, as much as I would like to kill the fucker I had to do it in a cleaner way.

I crept slowly towards the door and twisted the doorknob, careful not to make a sound.

As I crept into the main hallway I didn't have to investigate where the noise was coming from, it was evident someone was in the kitchen. I steadied both of my hands on the base of the bat and headed towards the kitchen.

Cracks of moonlight ray peered into the kitchen area through the curtain windows and I could see the intruder. Not clearly but enough to be able to hit a nice blow.

I crept slowly, raising both hands that were holding tight of the bat and ready to strike the intruder to hell and back.

"Where's ya gun?"

I recognized his slurred voice. _Phew_.

"Dez, you fucker! Don't you realize I was this close to decorating your brains onto the tiles?"

"I can see ya shadow, a gun woulda been quicker. But you know, that's just me, well and the rest of Boston."

I flicked the kitchen light on. "Why don't you turn on the damn lights? You look like a stoned caveman hunting for food." "Nooo, the light, my eyes!" Dez joked. "I couldn't find the light switch, couldn't be fucked."

I shook my head, disapproving the situation.

"Go sit down. I'll make you something." I picked up the loaf of bread and chips off of the floor that Dez was scrimmaging through previously.

"Thanks baby sis." Dez said, sitting on the kitchen chair, lounging into it.

"You need a girlfriend. Or something to keep you busy other than drugs."

"With what we do? What our family business is? I don't think so, don't be preaching to me lil sis, you do it too"

"I have self control!" I stated, walking to the fridge to get out the margarine and turkey.

"There's no such thing as self control. Either you're an addict or you're not."

"There is such thing. You know you're an addict when you don't have self control." I smacked him with the loaf of bread. "Why are you home early anyway?"

"I was hungry so I came here looking for food" He had that cheeky stoner look that I'm so used to.

"Where's the princess?" I asked, concentrating on carving the meat off the turkey leg.

"She's getting dolled up to go out on a date." He answered as he quickly grabbed bits of the carvings I had just done.

"Dolled up? A date? Does dad approve?" I spread the margarine on two slices of bread and added the turkey carvings.

"Dad's at the office. He doesn't know."

"Here you go." I handed him the sandwich to munch on. "I'm going to suss her out."

"Thanks Lana. Play nice."

Her room was upstairs on the right, I could hear music seeping through her half open door. No wonder she couldn't hear what was happening downstairs.

I could see her reflection from her vanity mirror, she was pouting her lips to get the lip stain evenly.

"You know it's creepy when you spy on me like that" I heard her say, she stopped pouting in the mirror.

I stuck my tongue out at her as I stepped into her room with my back leaning against her doorframe. "Why are you getting so dolled up for?"

"A date" She said as she combed her hair, evening out the knotted bits. "You know? A guy and girl, out on a night for dinner, movie, getting to know each other -"

"Awwww sounds romantic" I said in my dull tone, uninterested in that topic.

"Who is the unlucky guy?"

"Ha-ha" She mockingly laughed. "Just a new kid from art class." Her left eye twitched a tiny bit. _There it is_.

"Wow Mina! New kid and you've pounced on him already? He doesn't know what his getting himself in to."

"Put some lipstick on! You bitch!" Shea teased me. She knew I didn't like that sort of stuff. _Cosmetics, getting dolled up, college, pink_. I didn't have the time.

Even though Mina and I were identical twins, we were completely opposite of each other as person. She's the college girl, the pretty girl guys don't have a problem saying yes to,

one with an innocent view of the world.


End file.
